


That Falling Down House

by Camilla92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Marvel RPF, RPF Sebastian Stan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cray shit, Kidnapping, Love, Panic Attacks, Pining, Possessive Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian is a crazy bih
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilla92/pseuds/Camilla92
Summary: You run into him one day. He’s so kind to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my fkn wattpad fanfiction

You walked through the pouring rain on a crowded sidewalk, holding your arms above your head, trying to save your hair from getting wet.

People bustled around you, pushing you this way and that. One lady gave you a dirty look and shoulder checked you. 

“S-sorry about tha-“ You leapt away from her, right into someone else. You were knocked away and fell on your hands and knees, sustaining a scrape or two. 

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Or at least, it stopped falling on you. 

You looked up to see someone holding an umbrella above your head. 

A hand reached out to you, and you took it with your dirty, wet hands. 

“Thank you” you said 

“You’re welcome” the man said. 

You started the walk away, but he stopped you. 

“It’s Paige, right?” 

You turned around, startled. “That’s me, have we met?” 

“Once, I think. I’m a friend of your brothers from a long time ago” 

“I’m sorry... I don’t remember”   
He shrugs, still smiling.

“Why don’t you walk with me? So you don’t get soaked” he smirks 

“I’m already pretty drenched” you half smiled. There was dirt in your long, soaking wet, blonde hair from when you fell. 

“I’m just going to the grocery store” 

“Seriously? That’s _crazy_ I’m headed there, too” he walked along side you. People seemed to give you more space on the sidewalk, now that he was there. 

“You don’t have to do that” you smiled at him. 

“Honestly, I just couldn’t watch you getting pushed around by these jerks. You have to be aggressive! That’s what your brother always said” He laughed. 

“Yeah... I wish” you looked down at the sidewalk. It’s true that you couldn’t stand up for yourself. Not when people talked about you at school, not when someone stole your spot in line, and not when walking in a busy street. 

He leaned down beside you to your level, looking you in the eye. 

“ it’s because you’re so pretty. If I was a girl and I saw you? I would be so angry” he joked. 

“Oh, haha, thanks” you said, embarrassed. 

You walked into the rain, then, and realized that he had stopped a foot behind you. You turned, wet hair strung in your face with your big brown eyes. 

You faced each other from two feet away. He had a wide, scruffy jaw with crinkly blue eyes. He was much older than you and was wearing all black. 

“I forgot my wallet” he said. 

“I’ll take care of your stuff, we’re almost there” you assured him. 

He tilted his head at you and smiled. 

“Aw. Thanks, but... let’s walk back. My car is just right back up here” 

You wondered if you should. Was it ok to go to a strangers car? He was so nice, though. 

You two walked back up the way you came. A crowd of people engulfed the two of you and you struggled to keep up with him. 

Someone knocked into you and, finally, you were knocked away from him, out from under the umbrella. 

The rain and the rush of people swarmed around you. You were pushed back down the sidewalk like you were stuck in an ocean current. 

Someone grabbed your arm. It was him. 

“I told you” He grinned, out of breath. His dark hair dripped with rain over his eyes. “Be _aggressive_ ” 

You felt out of breath. He held your arm in one hand and the umbrella in the other and steered you back up the street. You felt safer. 

“Ok here’s my car” it was black and glossy in its place among the other parked cars. 

He unlocked it and rummaged in the back seat. You waited a couple feet away. 

“Uhhhh, _here_ it is, the little sucker” he grabbed it. 

_“Uhhh, I guess we have to walk _all_ the way back now” The way he spoke seemed like he was talking to a kid. You’d be offended, but you were too nice. _

“Unless... should we just drive?” he asked, throwing a side long glance your way. 

It would be warmer, and you wouldn’t be getting pushed around by all those people. 

You smiled. 

“Yeah, good idea” 

“Ok. Hop in” his eyes crinkled when he cracked a wide smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never realized this song is like.Innapropriate.

_Strands of golden hair entangled in the brambles. The boy cut the strands with a pocket knife, leaving blonde tufts behind in the forest. She looked at him with dark, afraid eyes and wild, chopped up hair._

Rain poured down the windshield, blurring the traffic lights. There was a quiet song on the radio, and the man tapped his thumb on the steering wheel in time to the music. 

He had directed you to the back seat and you weren’t sure why. You let your head rest on the window and breathed slowly. 

He glanced at you from the rear view mirror and chuckled pityingly. 

“You’re _completely drenched_ ” 

You looked at your long blond hair falling in wet strands over your shoulders in the windows reflection. Your bangs stuck to your forehead. You shivered. 

Suddenly, you realized how long the two of you had been driving.

“Are you going to the grocery store on 17th?” 

He turned the radio up. Like a Prayer was playing. 

“I think we passed all the grocery sto-“ 

“Don’t you love this song?” He turned around to smile at you. 

“Where are we going!” You called over the loud radio. 

_‘IT’S LIKE A DREAM, NO END AND NO BEGINNING ‘_

“Can you turn that DOWN?!” 

_‘YOU’RE HERE WITH ME, ITS LIKE A DREAM’_

“Where are you going?!” 

_‘LET THE CHOIR SING’_

“We’re almost there, Paige” he called over the radio


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not like you could help what came next. You couldn’t really breathe. 

Your breathing became shallow and your eyes widened. This had happened many times before. 

The radio blasted as the car rolled through unfamiliar streets. 

You couldn’t speak or breathe. 

You gasped for breath and began to hyperventilate. 

The man saw you in the rear view mirror. 

“Hey, hey! Woa, don’t be upset, I’m just taking the long way to the store!” 

“C-can’t-c-“ you gasped 

He braked quickly and swerved the car into the side of the road, leaning into the back seat as soon as he parked. 

He reached for you. 

“ _Breathe_ , kid, it’s ok, hey” 

He put his palms on the sides of your head and his eyes were startled. 

You gasped in two deep breaths and shakily took in air. 

“S-sorry” you said. 

He looked hurt. His mouth was open as he tried to think of something to say. 

His hand almost touched your head, but he moved it away. 

“Was it Madonna? Do you hate Madonna?” 

You cracked a smile. 

He smiled uneasily and leaned back into the front seat, still casting a doubtful side long glance your way. 

“But w-where _are_ we going?” You asked. 

He grinned back at you and put the car in Drive, pulling back into the street. 

“You’re so sweet, Paige” 

The car was up to speed. If you wanted to get out, you should have done it minutes ago. 

“When I met you, I couldn’t believe that my jerk friend had such a special sister” 

He continued

He tilted his head back to look at you and his eyes were lost, thoughtful, before turning back to the road. 

“You were so distant, so quiet. You never even looked at me, back then”

“I don’t rememb-“ 

“Just wait, you will” 

Just then, a foggy lake came into view. It had stopped raining, but it was still overcast. Part of the lake had flooded into the roads around it. 


End file.
